Falling
by sakuraondo
Summary: Done for an English assignment  Hope you like it


**Third story!**

**Done for an English assignment...I don't know if I did it correctly, but it still makes for a good fanfic, no?**

**Enjoy! OvO**

* * *

><p>She looked down the waterfall, hearing the soothing roar of the water rapidly dropping. When she looked down, she could only see a cloud of white where the water sprayed and flowed dangerously out into the river. Yet now she could hear barely anything, only the chirping of birds as they sang in the trees everywhere around her. She heard the rustle of leaves all around her, but nothing else.<p>

She took a step forward. Only a few more to go until the reached the edge.

One more step. And another. Slowly, she got to the edge.

She closed her eyes.

And jumped.

She felt the wind fly past her face, whipping her pigtails out behind her, her dress billowing out. She didn't open her eyes; she heard nothing as she fell down. She could only hear the birds singing in her head, that same song over and over again.

She was falling, falling…..

She felt herself plunge into the water and a rush of water swept past her. Yet she did not dare open her eyes; not yet.

"_Wake up, sleepyhead, we're here." She rubbed her eyes open. _

"_Where are we, Daddy?" _

"_Why, we're in our new home." She rubbed her eyes open. When she opened them fully, she saw that their house was small, painted a soft yellow color with a front porch. Out were pots hanging with many small flowers, their buds opening. She could hear birds chirping, that same song she heard so many times._

_Then she remembered that boy…What was his name? Oh, wait, it was…. Arthur? Yes. Arthur. He remembered his short blond hair, always in a mess, same as it was when he first introduced himself. _

"_I'm Arthur! But you can call me Artie!" He held out his hand to her boldly, and she took it shyly. Another boy came up, a much smaller one. He said that his name was Alfred. He seemed to have the same blond hair as his brother….. How alike they looked…_

"_Hey, there's this place I want to show you!" Arthur had said to her one time._

"_Huh? Where is it?"_

"_Shhh! It's a secret."_

_He grabbed her by the hand and immediately pushed her up, practically dragging her._

"_Hey, wait!"_

"_Haha!" he laughed._

_They seemed to run forever. They laughed all the way, walking on fallen logs, throwing stones as far as they could. It was a wonderful time._

"_Here we are!" Artie exclaimed proudly._

_She opened her eyes and blinked. When she looked in front of her, she saw a beautiful waterfall. In the middle was a huge clearing, with soft, green grass. _

"_Me and Alfred come here all the time. But it's our secret place. Promise you won't tell anyone?"_

"_Yes." They made a pinky- promise on it._

_When they got home, Alfred stared at them and their wet clothes._

"_You took her there, didn't you, Artie?"_

"_Um…."_

"_You did! I thought that it was our secret place!" He plopped down on the floor and began to wail._

_She scooped him up, hugging him._

"_Don't worry, it's our secret." She smiled, and Alfred began to stop crying. _

_Over the years, her affection for her friend Arthur grew and grew, and she found herself thinking of him more and more often._

_Yet, their time together grew apart. They attended different schools, and hung out with different friends. They grew so far apart, yet she would never stop forgetting him._

_Then that afternoon, when she saw him with another girl. That Amelia. She was always after Arthur, and there she was, standing right next to him. They were talking. Did she see Arthur smile? She saw him and Amelia standing rather close to each other, too close for her comfort. That was enough for her. She turned and fled, all the way back home, to the secret place that she had gone to when she was little…and with him…_

_But she never heard him yell after her._

She opened her eyes and realized that she was falling, slowly.

She looked around. She could see so many little fish, darting around in little groups. She smiled, almost reluctantly. They shimmered and glowed as they darted around her, almost carrying her down to the bottom.

_Falling….._

She closed her eyes. She was running out of breath as the bubbles flew by, as she fell even further down into the deep, blue water.

Suddenly, she felt a hand around her wrist. She opened her eyes, but for just a second.

"SEYCHELLES! WAKE UP!"

She fell into darkness.

Then she woke up. She looked up to see the faces of Arthur and Alfred.

She felt a hand around hers. It was Arthur's. Then she held onto Alfred.

"Is… everything okay?"

"Yes."

He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. It felt good to be home again…

Her eyelids began to flutter. She felt sleepy….she fell asleep, once again, hearing the birds chirp their melody, that same, familiar melody…

_She was home._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think of it?<strong>

**R&R, please! OvO**


End file.
